Business Of Misery
by koi-shizukesa
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has landed the job of a lifetime: running the lavish Inn, Belligio, owned by renowned businessman Taisho Takahashi. With the perfect handpicked staff and two Business degrees in her back pocket, Kagome was prepared to take on the world. Only one person could mess this up for her, and his name was Inuyasha Takahashi.
1. Bittersweet Beginnings

Bittersweet Beginnings

Life was indeed bittersweet for Kagome Higurashi. From her spot at the entrance, she had the perfect view of a dream finally coming to life. The door frame that she stood in matched the dark wood of the rest of the building, rich and earthy. People were busy bustling around by the front desk, the sitting area, waltzing in and out of the dining area. Everything was alive and in full swing, making Kagome's excited nerves heighten.

Today was the big day. After months of planning and preparing, finally the time had arrived. All of the long, exhausting nights just to make sure this day was nothing short of perfect, were finally paying off. Her hard work, all that time spent getting her Business degree and making sure her marks were top of the class, Kagome landed the perfect job.

Just a mere three months ago, Taisho Takahashi, highly respected owner of various hotel chains that housed the lavish and famous, approached the fresh-out-of-Tokyo-U Business major and offered her to run one of his new projects: a large Inn planted right in the middle of a major tourist attracted area. Off an island by the Japanese shoreline, with beautiful views in whichever direction you turned, the Inn overlooked the bustling seatown below, obviously seen from any part of the island. Offering botanical gardens, beaches that went on for miles, and top rated restaurants, it was the perfect get-a-way for anyone who could actually afford it.

Of course, Kagome jumped at the chance. Really, who wouldn't? Being able to live on this wonderful, beautiful, secluded paradise without having to pay for anything but food and luxuries? And working for a renowned businessman, running his new project? Kagome knew the moment the offer was on the table that she couldn't pass it up. So obviously she jumped at it, and the papers were signed three weeks later. Her salary was comfortable with two weeks paid vacation every year and complete control over the Inn. As long as the business was prospering, she could do whatever she felt was right.

But of course, every bright cloud of happiness in her life had a dark, looming outline in the back, just waiting to not only rain, but monsoon on her parade. His name was Inuyasha Takahashi, and he was about to ruin everything.

They were introduced to each other at the very last meeting, where Kagome was informed that he would be head chef at the five star restaurant located within the Inn, whose name was decided the meeting before: Belligio. Kagome assumed this wouldn't be a problem; he was an asset to the business, right? Otherwise, why would he be hired? But, of course, she was wrong.

From the moment they saw each other, things just went down hill. But really, how else should things go when he refused to even call her by her own name? Instead of being a sensible person (human couldn't really be said, considering the silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears), Inuyasha opted to refer to Kagome as 'wench'.

Of course, this not only offended Kagome greatly, but infuriate her as well. This only served to bring him enjoyment it seemed, based off the way his cocky grin grew wider and wider as her face grew redder and redder. After the asshole was finished enraging his new technical boss and left the meeting, Kagome was then filled in that Inuyasha was Taisho's son, and was permanent at the Inn.

Even though that little bit of information made her want to rip up the contract and search for a new job, Kagome knew that she couldn't. Her family's shrine didn't make nearly as much than it had in previous years, and bills needed to be paid, food and school supplies bought for her younger brother, Souta. So Kagome swallowed her pride and signed the contract, resolving to herself that a truce would have to be called. She couldn't make him leave and there was no way in hell that Kagome was backing down.

So here she was, enjoying a little moment of peace before the chaos engulfed her whole. It was almost time to call everyone together for the first official staff meeting, setting her nerves on end. This would be her first staff, the only first staff she would ever had. And Kagome had taken great care to handpick each and every single member in order to build the perfect team.

Of course the main desk would have to be stocked with customer friendly people, always smiling, cheerful, and ready to solve any problems. Rin Chi was perfect for the position, Kagome knew the second she saw that ray-of-sunshine smile. The woman was no more than 20 with bright hazel eyes and long wavy dark hair, short in stature and a pretty solid build. But this petite girl was not to be messed with. Kagome had witnessed already Rin's wrath when a young man was carelessly running into peoplejust outside of the Inn. Rin chastised him for being rude and oblivious, sporting a glare that just didn't seem to match the small girl at all. Yes, Rin was indeed perfect for the demanding job of running the front desk, along with her deskmate Kohaku Sato, whose calm exterior balanced out Rin's bubbly personality.

Kohaku Sato was tall but lanky, the ripe age of 21. He was cool, calm, and collected in human form. He spoke smoothly during his interview with Kagome and displayed excellent manners. Fair skinned with dark hair in a high ponytail, and from what Kagome could tell, green was his favorite color. While Rin was vibrant and lively like the sun , Kohaku resembled the Earth, grounded and calm.

There was another Sato employed by Kagome: Sango Sato, the concierge. The position required someone very good with details and decision making, also knowing exactly what people wanted. Resembling her brother not only in looks, with her fair skin and long dark hair in a high ponytail, she was also calm until her nerves were picked. Sango immediately gave off a dominant vibe, knowing exactly what she wanted and knew when she was right. Kagome did not need a weak link in her business, and Sango was no where near being weak. In fact, she came in handy when a certain lecherous grounds keeper got too out of hand.

Miroku Houshi was fantastic at what he did. He could turn any boring landscape into a masterpiece, which is why Kagome chose him. But what she did not admire about Miroku was his...skills with women. Miroku had the air of a ladies man, and takes it upon himself to mercilessly flirt with any woman that walked through the door. Ms. Sato was absolutely not off limits to this, and many a time already a loud smack could be heard ricocheting throughout the halls. But even Kagome couldn't deny that it was obvious why Miroku was able to grab women's attention. He was tall with dark hair and vibrant blue eyes, with boyish charm and charisma to match his playboy looks. Kagome could just tell there was already going to be trouble with him, but if he did his job and did it well, she couldn't bring herself to care about his escapades with women.

Speaking of womanizers, the mechanic was was no different. Kouga Ookami could fix anything thrown at him, always performing perfectly under stress. He was exactly what Kagome needed in chaotic situations where something needed repair and fast, before guests started to make complaints. But, despite his excellent work, Kouga was constantly inappropriate with Kagome, making passes and hitting on her, all without being a complete creep. He was charming with his darker complexion and piercing green eyes, but Kagome knew she wasn't the only one receiving his attention. Miss Ayame, for example, the fiery maid who had a temper that matched her scarlet hair, seemed to attract Kouga like a bee to honey. It probably didn't help that Kouga and Ayame were the only two wolf demons in the staff.

And finally, the central jewel in the metaphorical crown that was her staff, was Inuyasha Takahashi. He was very handsome with his unusual silver hair and golden eyes, broadly built and tall, and an extremely talented chef. He would bring a lot to the table as their head chef, Kagome couldn't deny that. But she also couldn't deny that he wasn't the most guest-friendly member of her staff. A scowl had taken permanent residence on his face the moment he walked through the door and saw Kagome standing there, directing where furniture should be placed and what boxes went where. He was a dog demon, and apparently didn't like having a boss. Maybe he had issues with authority figures, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to sympathize with him, even as their eyes met, glare sizing up with glare from across the room.

Kagome looked away, figuring that another confrontation soon would just make the staff meeting a little tense, and instead made her way to her office, located behind the front desk. Opening the door, Kagome was greeted by the bare room, a lone desk and chair. Soon it would be filled with boxes and papers scattered everywhere. Complete chaos in one little room. Kagome decided to relish in the bare space while she could, because soon, as the Inn opened up to guest, she would probably forget what that desk even looked like empty.

Life really was bittersweet.


	2. Breathe

Kagome looked out over the crowd that surrounded her, all peering at the tiny, but commanding, woman who was now their boss. Her staff, _her very first staff_. This would never happen again. She would never again address her first staff for the first time. So while the twenty-some-odd employees got settled in the main sitting room of the Inn, Kagome took the opportunity to burn this moment into her mind, every single detail and face, to be remembered when retirement comes calling and she could look back to where it all began.

"Alright everyone," Kagome called out, the room quieting down, "tomorrow is the big day. The very first day. Mr. Takahashi will make an appearance in the morning and tomorrow night, so everything has to go smoothly. Uniforms must be clean and everyone needs to be _on time._ There will be an inspection very early in the morning, before the first batch of guests arrive to check in. Be prepared." There was a slight murmur that ran through the gathered workers, and Kagome waited for the chatter to die down again.  
"Now, each department has a leader. You should already know your leader, they will be there for you for guidance and also criticism. They will act as a type of captain for the specific field, but each department is a team. You succeed as a team, and fail as a team. And your department is only as strong as your weakest link."  
A meek looking man shyly raised his hand to her left. Kagome turned her eyes to him, tilting her head to signal her attention. "Miss Higurashi, if we have a problem with our leader, who do we go to to get it resolved? And if we have complaints?" The poor guy looked nervous. Kagome could only remember his first name, he was simply a novice groundsman who worked under Miroku. She believed his name was Hojo, and he seemed harmless and nice enough.  
"If there is any problem that you have with anyone and you do not feel comfortable discussing it with your department leader, feel free to stop by my office. I will be living on the grounds, so I am available almost every day and all day." She gave an encouraging smile, glad that at least someone asked a question, and Hojo instantly blushed a bright pink.

A very loud snort came from her right. Kagome scanned her eyes until they landed on head of silver hair that was leaning against the wall, obviously not taking this first meeting seriously. Kagome raised an eyebrow, torn between calling Inuyasha out and trying to ignore him. She didn't want her first memory of being in charge to be her and another worker getting into an altercation. Especially not in front of her other employees.

"Anything wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome tilted her head in his direction, waiting for some kind of answer. He merely scoffed at her and turned his line of sight away from where she was standing.

"Absolutely nothing, _wench._" His smirk was clearly visible, though he wasn't facing her, or anyone's, direction. There was immediate silence, and then a very low growl could be heard from about five feet in front of her, where Koga Ookami stood.  
"Yo, dogshit. That isn't how you address a lady, especially not a beautiful lady. Learn some manners, and if I ever hear you call her that again-" But he didn't get to finish his tirade, because Kagome took matters into her own hands.

"That's enough, boys. Mr. Takahashi, I _will _deal with you later. But I will not allow any disrespect under my roof, is that clear? To everyone." Kagome leveled her gaze to sweep it around the room, being sure to catch everyone's eyes. When she felt satisfied that she had hit home with every employee, she nodded once and clasped her hands together. "Great. Now, everyone is dismissed. Go home and get a good night's rest, we have an early day tomorrow."

Bodies dispersed throughout the main sitting area and out the doors, a few stranglers hanging around trying to get acquainted. Kagome sighed and rubbed at her temples. Already she knew that having two canine demons working under the same roof. Inuyasha was a dog demon, well, half at least. And Koga was a wolf demon. She had been advised to not hire Mr. Ookami based on this alone, considering they would both look to be dominant within the workplace. And despite having very different jobs, they would clash no matter what.

Inuyasha's distaste for her and Koga's infatuation wasn't helping things either. Actually, if anything, their completely polar feelings regarding Kagome would just add fuel to the fire.

Eventually all the employees that were not staying on the grounds left, which only left a handful of people in the massive Inn. Kagome bother herself in the kitchen, heating up some instant ramen for a late night dinner. Her room was located on the second floor, right above her office, and all employee rooms were grouped together. On her left was Sango Sato, on her right miroku Houshi. And just to her right on the other side of the hall was Koga Ookami. But to her great dismay, the room directly across from her housed none other than Inuyasha Takahashi. The Kami's obviously hated her.

The blaring of the microwave signaling that her noodles were done startled her out of her thoughts. Grasping the hot bowl, she breathed in the sweet aroma. Kagome was never never one for expensive, elaborate dining. She was perfectly content with instant meals and a cup of hot tea.

The door to the kitchen swung open and there stood Takahashi himself, glaring at her. She had no idea what she did to make him despise her so much, but Kagome wasn't going to let him walk all over her. Just because his father was her boss, didn't mean she had to roll over for the son (pun completely intended).

He simply walked around her to the fridge, pulling out some eggs, cheese, and meat. He didn't say a word to her, although his posture just screamed annoyance. Kagome knew she should have just left peacefully to enjoy her hot bowl of ramen in the room, but when had she ever done things the easy way?

"Inuyasha we need to talk. I don't know why you feel that you can treat me how you please, but that isn't the case. While you are employed under this business, I am in charge and I deserve respect, as does everyone else. The only titles you should ever address me as are 'Kagome' or 'Miss Higurashi'. Those are the only two. I really would rather not have a discussion like this again. So can you please just put whatever reason you hate me behind us so we can work in peace?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer, but simply walked out the door, leaving Inuyasha staring blankly into the cold air of the refrigerator.


	3. Falling

**I do not own or make profit from this story. Inuyasha and all related characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Falling

The blaring of her alarm clock had Kagome jumping out of bed, her nerves already on end. Sleep was restless and spotty, but no matter what, today would be a good day. It was the very first day that Belligio was open to guests.

Already, the guest list was impressive. The first batch definitely wasn't disappointing, since it included movie stars, singers, and a variety of models who were looking for some peace and quiet. Mr. Takahashi obviously did his work promoting his new project, and made sure to only have the best of the best at the Inn's debut.

Kagome groaned and glanced at the alarm clock next to her bed, the time making her want to crawl back under the covers and sleep for the rest of the day. But when you're running the new project of a multi-millionaire, there is no time for extra sleep. The day was going to be long and busy. Kagome made it her responsibility to check in on every department before 10 o'clock, when guests could begin to check in. Department leaders would be required to begin at 7 o'clock for opening day, so by the time Kagome cleaned and polished herself up, everyone else would be rising for the long day of work.

Probably one of the best parts of living in this Inn was that she had her own bathroom. Kagome sighed as she stepped into the hot shower, letting all of her weariness run down the drain with the scalding water. Anyone who was close to Kagome Higurashi knew how much she valued being clean, and a nice, hot shower is where she did most of her thinking. It was peaceful and relaxing; the perfect way to start the day.

When she felt refreshed and clean, Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big fluffy white towel, drying her long black tresses with a smaller towel. Since today was going to be so hectic, Kagome thought it better to leave her hair natural and wavy. No sense in styling it when it would be a mess by the end of the day.

"Now, what to wear, what to wear..." She chanted to herself, looking through her closet. Considering it was opening day, one needed to look presentable and professional, correct? Maybe a nice business skirt, a blazer and blouse? It was decided. She pulled out a navy blue business skirt that reached just above her knees with a pencil fit. Nothing too business like but professional. Her blouse was a light lavender button-up and was fitted, bringing out the more violet tones of her hazel eyes. And over that she wore a fitted blazer that matched the skirt, with silk cuffs patterned in dark purple and light lavender paisley.

Checking herself over in the mirror, Kagome grabbed her room key, cell phone, and walkie talkie before walking out of her room. A nice cup of coffee would definitely give her the energy needed to get through this day. The hallways were quiet, almost eerily quiet, as Kagome made her way to the kitchen. Walking through the door, her nose was assaulted with the smell of sausage and omelets, her mouth watering instantly. Someone was apparently already up and making breakfast and enjoying it as well, if the whistling she could faintly hear was any indication.

Kagome closed the door quietly and peeked around a rolling cart that had pull out trays with rows of dough on them, just waiting to go in the oven for today's lunch. What she saw standing there by the stove, hair tied up as he flipped an omelet, made her eyes go wide.

Inuyasha was whistling, _whistling_, as he slid the fluffy egg breakfast onto a plate and set it to the side. He did not look like the Inuyasha she had confronted with yesterday in this very same kitchen. There was no glare, no air of arrogance, he didn't look mad at the world and mad at her.

"So, what do you think about these robberies going on around the island?" A voice asked from outside of her line of sight. Kagome jumped, not expecting anyone else to be there, but she recognized the voice. Miroku Houshi, he must have been standing just outside of her view, at the island. Maybe they knew each other? Inuyasha didn't seem to kind to make friends too quickly, they must have already known each other.

Inuyasha grunted as he fried a piece of sausage in the skillet. "Keh, I'm not too worried. No one is going to come near this place. The old man made sure to give this place top security." Inuyasha turned around and Kagome duced out of sight. She was surprised that he couldn't smell her in the room, but then realized the scents of breakfast was pretty overpowering to her own human nose, she couldn't even imagine how it was to his demon enhanced senses.

She could hear the crinkling of a newspaper being turned and then the flapping sound of it being straightened out. Miroku must be reading the daily paper. Kagome had also heard about the strings of robberies, small businesses and homes too, happening around the island. But what Inuyasha said was true; Mr. Takahashi had rigged the entire premises with high level security. There was no way that a robber could make it on the property.

Kagome waited a moment in the silence, preparing to take her leave without being detected. She had just turned around when the door to the kitchen swung open and a body flew through, knocking her into the rolling cart she had used for camouflage just moments before. The crash of metal on the floor resounded throughout the kitchen, Kagome flailing onto the ground.

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**I'm still very nervous about my writing and style. Reviews would be appreciated!**

**-koi**


End file.
